Remember Me
by xKiwi
Summary: What happens when Sasuke is thrown back in time after killing everyone who was ever important to him? Will he make things right? Or will he choose the same dark path he once was on? Lemon x:
1. Intro

**Summary: What happens when Sasuke is thrown back in time after killing everyone who was every important to him? Will he make things right? Or will he choose the same dark path he was once on? Lemon x:  
><strong>

I stared at the beautiful girl on the ground, a pool of blood around her. She wasn't the girl I left that night. She'd grown into a young, sexy, strong women. The pains threw out my body came from her small fists, fists I never knew could cause such damage.

I couldn't believe my eyes as a saw everything. Everyone was dead. I felt the guilt rise to my chest. Naruto..had finally achieved his dream. Hokage. He had married Hinata Hyuga and had three children, Sinato, Claus, and Aymukia. Flinching as the memories of their deaths enter my thoughts. My team mates killed there children, I could never forgive them, but in the end I killed his wife and him himself.

Kakashi, my old sensai lay on a few yards away from me, mangled and torn to pieces.

Other members of the rookie nine are scattered everywhere. Pieces and parts of their bodies are broken off of the dead corpses. Even people from rookie nine were dead. I couldn't remember their names if I tried.

I stare down at the first mentioned girl. Sakura.

I ended her life as quickly as I could. Stabbed, right through the heart. The heart that even though I left her for revenge, still held a place for me.

Rain begins to fall, the blood of my old teammates begins to form together. I pick up Sakura's body, holding her close. She was so cold..

Spotting the bench that I left her on that night, I set her down gently. Wiping the blood and dirty from her face I see just how beautiful she is. She had let her hair grow out again, I always loved her hair long, even though I would never tell her that. Her body had filled out nicely, she was very filled out compared to the last time I saw her. The red dress she wore that used to hang loosely on her small frame now clung to her newly formed curves.

Any man would want her.

Saying my last goodbye to Sakura, and the rest of my old friends, I head for the woods. Bleeding from every angle, I don't know how I come up with the strength to make it to the large rock where Sakura had given me my first kiss. I give a slight smirk to the memory.

_Flash Back:_

_Sakura was sitting next to me, chewing on an apple that she had packed for the trip. I sat with my eyes closed thinking about nothing. She was chattering about something that happened with Naruto yesterday, I was only half listening._

_She looked down with almost a dark glint._

_I open one eye, slightly confused of my she stopped her chatter._

_"Sasuke-Kun.." she uttered in a very clean soft voice._

_"Hn..?"_

_"Have you ever kissed anyone?"_

_I almost choke on air. What was with her ridiculous questions? I decided to humor her for once._

_"No."_

_She gave me a look, almost look..relieved. "Do you..want to kiss someone?"_

_I couldn't give her an answer. I've never really thought about kissing someone. It never seemed important to me. I ignored her question._

_"Sasuke-Kun...?" I looked over at the cherry girl, surprised to find her inches form my face. She leaned forward and kissed me, I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. She pulled back, blushing like my favorite food. Sakura got up from her spot, grabbing her bad and running into a different direction, leaving me with the linger of her sent._

_End of Flash back._

I leaned against the rock, smiling. Bringing my hand up to my lips, how much time passes. From thirteen to twenty-seven, everything changes.

My eyes must be deceiving me. I see..a light? It was black outside.

"Hello?" I call out, surprised at how deathly my voice sounds.

Using the last of my strength, I pushed off the rock to head for that light. I seemed to be walking for hours.

Finally arriving at my destination, I squint because of how bright it is. Almost like earth, had it's own sun.

"Sasuke..." I look around, hearing..a womens voice call out to me.

"H-hello..?" Was that a stutter? I think so, Uchiha's don't stutter. I could feel fear, rising through my half dead body. Fear? What is this..

"..Sasuke" I hear again. I look towards the small puddle that lay only a few yards ahead of me. I figure forms, I squint again trying to make it out. It was defiantly a women. She had pale skin, almost porcelain. Long dark hair, eyes as cool as coal. A clan sign was plastered on her skin, like a tattoo. She turns to me and smiles, reaching out her hand.

"Mother?...Mother!" I find myself sprinting towards the figure. It was her, my mom. How could this be? It can't be..she died twenty years ago. Here she was, standing before me. The light grew stronger as I approached her. Launching for her, I'm in taken.


	2. A New Begining

**Recap: "Mother?...Mother!" I find myself sprinting towards the figure. It was her, my mom. How could this be? It can't be..she died twenty years ago. Here she was, standing before me. The light grew stronger as I approached her. Launching for her, I'm in taken.**

I let out a loud groan rubbing my head. I jump slightly.

"My voice sounds..different...?"

"What the..?" I say out loud, looking around. I'm..in my old house? Standing up, I look around.

"What is this...?"

I'm in my old room. Looking down, my old clothes? How could this be? What happened to me? Spotting my old calendar on my wall, the only thing I had hanging on my walls. The date was circled and labeled, "Graduation". The academy? Am I twelve again? I open the window and jump out, I have to find some answers. I stare at my old village. People, old neighbors..alive. Is this a dream? It must be.

As I walk along the old path to the ninja academy, I spot it. Walking towards it, I see a banner. "Graduation Day!" Walking into the doors, I head towards the old class room. I smile when I see that it's empty. "This must be a dream..".

Taking a seat near the window, I fold my hands in front of me, just like a did on the day of graduation. "If I'm not mistaken..Sakura and Ino should be coming soon.."

Sakura. Alive..

A harsh light brings me from my thoughts. "Sasuke.."

Ugh not this again. I look around, trying to find the figure once more, my mother. Nothing. I see nothing.

A shiver runs down my spine as I feel a strong presence of someone, or something. I feel myself being thrown back against the table behind me.

"A-Aahh!" I let out, that was different. I'm never afraid..but this. This is something..else. Just then, a bright light, like the one in the forest, is right in front of me. My mother's face appears again.

"Sask...my son. Your first life..didn't turn out so well did it son.."

"Mother! I-i..I don't understand, what has happened?"

"You have been given a second chance Sasuke..a chance to live a happy life..or return to your old one..choose wisely.."

Her voice begins to fade as well as the light. "Mother wait!" I cry out desperately, but I'm to late. She's gone. Her words of advice begin to sink in..

Choose wisely..

I regain my self just as Ino and Sakura burst threw the door to the class room. I wanted to run to Sakura, to hug and kiss her, but..that would bring up to many questions. So as before, I stay at my seat and look bored. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sakura's face light up, as well as seeing the seats start to fill up around me. Sakura pushes Ino out of the way, running to the side of my table, her face happy as ever.

"H-hi Sasuke-Kun.." My mothers voice rings in my ears, but I can't be too nice..it'll be to suspicious.

"Hello Sakura." I see her blush, I could only imagine her thoughts something along the lines of "He knows my name!", I want to let out a soft chuckle, but I reconsider seeing as she was going to say something else.

''May I sit?" I scoot over a little, making room for the petite girl. She squeals and sits next to me, not to close, but close enough. Just then, Ino runs up.

"Hey **BILLBOARD BROW**! What makes you think you can sit next to **MY** Sasuke-Kun?"

"Shut up **PIG**! Sasuke-Kun said I could sit here, and he's no way **YOURS**!"

"**MY** Sasuke-Kun would never let a filthy hag like you sit next to him! Would you Sasuke-Kun?"

Seeing the hurt look on Sakura's face, the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Awwh, Is the wittle baby gonna cry now?" I scowled in Ino's direction. I wanted to pound the bitch's face in.

"I told Sakura she could sit here. Now, would you please find a seat before sensai comes in. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble on graduation day." Just as I said this, Iruka-Sensai walked in, with a boy trailing behind him.

"Ino-San! Sit down please, I would like to start." Ino's face went pale, as she muttered a quick 'Hai, Iruka-Sensai'. Sakura look at me with a weird expression, but not uttering a word.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys! I forgot something in my office, one moment, Naruto! Find a seat."

Naruto?

I see him. In his orange jump suit, the number one knuckle headed ninja, making his way towards Sakura.

He had certainly changed by the time he was older. Again he was young, and very small, being shorter than Sakura and I.

"Heeeyyy Saaakkkuurrraaa-Chaaannn!"

Sakura gave him a weird look. "Hi Naruto.''

He blushed red, "U-ummh..can I sit here?"

"I guess, If Sasuke-Kun doesn't mind?"

"Hn." I reply, scooting over more.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! I was wondering..do you wanna..maybe go out later sometime?" I almost busted out laughing. I forgot that Naruto was completely in love with Sakura. I tried to spot Hinata out, there she is. In the back of the class, last row, last seat. She was sitting along, I almost felt bad.

"Naruto." Naruto's eyes glanced towards me.

"Eh? How dare you interrupt me when I'm trying to ask Sakura-Chan out! Who do you think you are?"

I shake my head.

"Sakura doesn't want to date you..she never will date you so I suggest that you leave it alone.."

His face flared up in anger. "**W-WHAT? I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON SAKURA-CHAN! EVER EVER EVER EVER!"**

"Why not try someone in your league. I heard that Hyuga girl over there, likes you." He stopped his rant and looks around. "Huh?" I chuckle to myself while Sakura gives me an even stranger look.

"Hinata Hyuga, she has a crush on you. Go speak to her, but don't be obnoxious." Just like that, he was off talking, well yelling at Hinata. I could see her face go red, her eyes close, then her falling out of her seat. "Hinata? Hinata! Are you okay? Hinata wake up!" A smirk raises to my face. "Idiot.."

"Sasuke-Kun..?" I look at the pink headed creäture, she still looks beautiful even with her childish features.

"Hn..?"

"H-how..how did you know that?" I shrug. Fuck. She's alot smarter than I ever thought she would be..

Finally, Iruka-Sensai walks in. "Sorry about that guys! Had something important to take care of."

I smirk, remembering Kakashi-Sensai's excuses. He probably got that one from the copy-cat ninja himself.

"Alright then..let's get started." Iruka-Sensai reads through the list of teams. Could he go any slower?

"Alright for Team 7, Naruto Uzimaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." The remaining girls that don't have a team yet, whine and cry. I groan inwardly. Stupid Uchiha looks. Sakura smiles at me, huh. I expected her to get all happy excited like she did before. My thoughts were interrupted when I hear a loud voice.

**"WHAT? YOU CAN'T PUT ME ON THE SAME TEAM AS THAT BASTERED**!"

Iruka-Sensai sighs, "Naruto sit down, you could always not get a team at all and not become hokage like you wish too."

Naruto sweat drops, "Y-yes Iruka-Sensai.." As Iruka reads off the rest of the names, I glance over at Sakura, she had her head down and looked like she was in deep thought.

"Alright kids, it's time to meet your new Sensai's! One person from each team come up and grab a sheet for you designated spot to meet your teacher."

Naruto ran up to get the sheet and waddled over to Sakura and I with a pout on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well at least..we all know each other right?"

'More then you know Sakura..'

I nod in agreement and Naruto just keeps pouting.

"Ehh guys I'll be right back..**GOTTA PEE**!" He runs quickly from the room, leaving a dust trail behind him.

Sakura shakes her head. "Poor us..having to deal with him everyday from now on." I nod.

Just then Sakura's eyes become dark, "Sasuke.." I look over at her confused, not hearing the usually added suffix to his name.

In a matter of a split second I'm on my back with pain coursing threw my right cheek.

"**YOU!"** Sakura screams.

Review please ;D


	3. Forgiveness

**Recap: Just then Sakura's eyes become dark, "Sasuke.." I look over at her confused, not hearing the usually added suffix to his a matter of a split second I'm on my back with pain coursing through my right cheek."YOU!" Sakura screams.**

I look at Sakura, shock and confusion written all over her face. Her chest was heaving. How had she managed such force? She shouldn't know how to do that now..

"Sakura..? What-"

"SHUT UP! YOU BASTERED!" She launches again, regaining my strength and speed from my adult life, I swiftly move from my current position. I hear her growl. "Sakura! What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't play coy Uchiha...I know you know!" I look at her. She can't..remember..could she?

"You..you remember? But..how?" She stops for a second, shaking her head.

"I-i..I don't know...the memories rushed in like deja-vu..you were being nice to me and..your never nice to anyone! Then..I remembered..."

"Do you think Naruto knows?" Sakura shakes her head sadly. Tears swell in Sakura's eyes for the second time that day.

"How could you Sasuke...how could you take Naruto's dream right from under him like that? His wife..his children. How could you do this to us.." For the second time in my life I wanted to cry. The guilt was eating me alive. Did I even deserve a second chance? Now I'm not sure.

"Everyone's alive Sakura...We were thrown back in time..to do it all over again! This time..I'm going to do things the right way."

Stepping forward, I wrapped my arms around Sakura's tiny figure. I wanted to hold her here, forever and never let her leave. Sakura's body stiffened as I hugged her, eventually giving in she leaned into my hug. She sobbed into my chest. Digging her nails into me, as I hold the beautiful girl closer. She still smelt like apples, I chuckled. She looked up at me, with a questioning look on her face.

"I'm sorry..it's just..I was thinking this would have been nicer the first time around." She replied with a smile, pushing me away as Naruto walked in. Stupid dobe.

"Alrighty guys! Eh..? Sakura-Chan have you been crying?" We both stiffen.

"Ummh no Naruto-Kun I'm fine, thank you." Naruto blushed, hearing the second added part to his name. I shook my head at Sakura. Just then, a figure with silver hair walked into the room.

"Hello! Sorry I'm late, I had to help an old women across the street."

Sakura gave a bright happy smile "Ka-" I elbowed her hard, I felt bad, but we couldn't blow our cover.

Both Kakashi-Sensai and Naruto-Dobe gave us strange looks. Sakura growled and punched me into the wall, or should I say, through the wall.

"Ah..Fuck..." I groaned as I rubbed my head. She glared at me, then turned to the others.

"Hello new Sensai! Sasuke! Naruto-Kun! Come and welcome our new Sensai." She sure has a good memory. I wonder how strong it is..to be able to use her strength. To have such perfect chakra control.

"Awh, but Sakura!"

"Now Naruto!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me up from the wall and whispered manically, "We'll finish this later.."

So Naruto and I stood by Sakura's side. Naruto on the right, me on the left, and Sakura in the middle.

Kakashi had the strangest look on his face. "Well Hello. My name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be your team 7 leader."

He took a minute to look at us. He smiled, "Okay, let's head to our meeting spot were we will tell each other our hopes and dreams."

Sakura let out a soft giggle. "Yes Kakashi-Sensai! Come on Sasuke-Kun! Naruto hurry up!" I was a little..frightened. A second ago she punched me through a wall. Now she's calling me Sasuke-Kun and being mean to Naruto? Maybe it's just her weird girly mood swings. Maybe not..

As we came to the stone steps, Naruto choose the top one, Sakura sat on the last one, and I sat on the middle one. Instead of sitting on the steps, Kakashi choose the railing. We sat in awkward silence for a couple seconds, until they were broken by Naruto, "SOO..What're we doing again Kikishi-Sensai was it..?"

Sakura smacked him, hard. "Kakashi-Sensai! Idiot.."

"We will be describing our hopes and dreams for the future. Naruto, why don't you go first."

"Alright! My dream is to become hokage! I want to show people that I'm not a loser and I'm the best of the best!" I glance over at Sakura, who had her head lowered. Oh shit..

A tear slid down Sakura's cheek. "S-sakura-Chan! What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh..nothing Naruto. I think I have something in my eye." Smooth..she turns to me with a deadly look on her face. If looks could kill, I'd be splattered over this whole village. Just like everyone else was..No! I can't let thoughts like that enter my mind. This is a fresh start, I mustn't dwell on the past.

"Okay, good. Sakura, you next."

"I want to become the best medic nin in all of Konoah. I want to show people I'm not a worthless girl." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

"Yes..very good and last, but not least.."

"I want..to be a better person. I've realized the things I've done hurt other people..and I'm sorry." Looking at Sakura as I said this, she turned her head to the side. I couldn't help but feel shame enter me, I guess this was how Naruto felt. Instead of it being the whole village, it's Sakura. I'm sure that if people knew what I had done to this village, they'd hate me too. They'd shun me like the did Naruto.

"Uhh..okay then. Well, my hope, is none of your business and my dreams? I'd rather not say. Thank you. You all can go home show up at the training grounds tomorrow at 5 am, don't eat breakfast." And he was gone in a 'poof!' of smoke.

"Hey Sakura...you wanna come with Hinata-Chan and I to Ichiraku's?"

"Ummh..No thank you Naruto-Kun. Have fun though." She gave him a sincere smile as Naruto walked away, waving as he walked. Sakura sighed softly, she wrapped her arms around her knees and lowered her had to rest on them.

I looked at her, "Sakura.."

"What Sasuke? What do you want, besides to make things more difficult?" I turned my head to the side.

"Please Sakura..just listen." I moved closer to her. I really want her to believe me, I always liked Sakura. I even grew to love her as a genin, but that was one of the reasons I had to leave her. Her, Naruto, and Kakashi-Sensai were the closes things I ever had to a family after my clans' death.

"You have five minutes.."

"I..I didn't want to leave you guys, but..I had too. I loved you all in different ways..that's exactly why I thought I had to leave, but I learned that love was the key. Itachi explained everything to me, while we were in battle. He explained that Konoah was the reason for my families massacre. Please understand..I was taken over by revenge that's all I had in my heart. Hate..but I now know...that strength and power aren't needed to have a success in life. I..I love you Sakura.."

"...I never stopped loving you Sasuke. Even after you dismantled Naruto, after burning Kakashi alive..even when you drove your sword through my heart..I still loved you..but, I don't know if I can forgive you for it..if I do forgive you..it'll take a lot more than just an explanation.."

I moved closer to her, inhaling her sweet scent. She gave me a hurt look, I cupped her cheek leaning down to kiss her..

Little did we know, there was a silver-headed eavesdropper..

R&R! :DDD


	4. Flowers? Sleeping Sakura

Recap:"...I never stopped loving you Sasuke. Even after you dismantled Naruto, after burning Kakashi alive..even when you drove your sword threw my heart..I still loved you..but, I don't know if I can forgive you for it..if I do forgive you..it'll take a lot more than just an explanation.." I moved closer to her, inhaling her sweet scent. She gave me a hurt look, I cupped her cheek leaning down to kiss her.. Little did we know, there was a silver-headed eavesdropper..

* * *

><p>"S...aa..ss..u..kk..ee...come back to me..Sa..su...kke.." I sat up straight and look around.<p>

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Sa..ss..uu..k..ee..." I turned around, a dark figure forms in front of me. It looks like..

"Saassuu..kkeee.." I couldn't finish that thought before I was swallowed be darkness.

I sat up straight, sweat bulging from my pores. I heaved in breaths, trying to catch my breath. What was that? I turn my head to look at the clock. '4:45'. Hmm..Kakashi won't be there for another couple of hours, but I can't leave Naruto there by himself and Sakura will show up early. No way in hell I'm leaving them alone together. Oh well, might want to eat something too.

So I drag my tired body out of bed, time travel really takes a lot out of you. I walk into my bathroom, I shiver as I'm greeted by the coldness of the black and white tiled floor. I strip off my shorts and boxers, turning on the shower. Hot, very hot water. I can't stand cold water, I can stand a lot of things, that not being one of them.

After I finish my shower, I let my hair dry naturally, my hair taking its natural chicken ass form (what Naruto used to call it..dobe.) Walking into my boring kitchen, I sighed opening my fridge. I looked around..tomatoes, tomatoes, tomatoes...flowers..milk...water..eggs wait. Flowers? What the hell?

I picked the note off of the flowers, opening it, "From your lovely bride to be, Ino."

What. The. Fuck.

Was she in my house? Gross..anyway, back to breakfast.

I took out two tomatoes, while throwing the flowers out the window. I washed my fruit/vegetables in the sink and sat down at my kitchen table. Scanning my kitchen, the image of my mother came to view again. I missed her most f all out of all my family members, she was the only person who could make me smile when I was upset. My father was to much of a dick to care, I wonder if my children will have good things to say about me when die..if I find someone to have children with me that it..

At about 5:30 I decided to start heading towards the training grounds. Naruto and Sakura were already there by the time I arrived.

"Teme! Your late!"

"Ah.."

Sakura was laying down in the grass on her backpack. Was she sleeping? Looked like it.

I sat down next to Naruto, my eyes trailing over to the cherry-headed beauty. I couldn't help but notice that even now, while just sprouting into puberty, she still has some slight curves. She had small breasts, but her hips are very nice..they fit to her body just right, her legs are skinny, but long and smooth.

A blush crept to my cheeks as I continued my thoughts about my pinkette teammate. Of course Naruto couldn't help but notice.

"Ne, Teme? Are you sick? Your face is all red and stuff! Sakura-Chan! Sasuke-Teme's sick!"

Rolling over in sleep, "Mmmh..wha?"

"Sasuke-Teme's sick!"

"Shut up, dobe I'm not sick."

"Then why's your face so red?"

"I-it's not.."

"And why are you stuttering?"

"Shut up Naruto! I'm trying to sleep.." Ahh, good old Sakura. Always saving my ass.

After sitting in silence for about another hour Kakashi finally decided to show up.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late I-"

"YOU'RE LAATTE!" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I had gone to my aunt's funeral. It was very sad." I shook my head. What kind of lame excuse was that?

"Anyway, Naruto, come with me. I wanna talk to each of you privately, Sasuke wake Sakura. You guys can go home after this, we'll do what I originally had planned another time. Naruto..let's go."

"Yeeeaah! Teme I'm better than you I get to go first! WOOOT! BELIEVE IT!" Kakashi chuckled under his mask.

Sasuke sighed..time to wake up Sakura. This'll be fun..

Kneeling behind her, I gently shake her shoulder. "Sakura..Sakura...it's time for training wake up.."

"Mmmh..Sasuke-Kun no..don't...go" I just stare at her. What was she dreaming about?

"Sakura..wake up.." Shaking her slightly hard, she fidgeted.

Shaking her even harder, "Sakura..wake up.." I growled getting extremely frustrated. I guess now would be a good time to have some fun..

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I know it's short, but I figured I'd give something cause I won't be able to update for a couple of days. Stupid Halloween parties. Just a warning~ Next chappy might get a little limey..for our younger viewers, watch out :P<p> 


	5. Author's Note

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Hello everyone. I would like to thank anyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story. Also, I would like to apologize for the long length of time of not updating. Somethings came up and I was unable then, I forgot this existed. I was reading through the story and I honestly don't like it. I have a lot of grammatical errors. If at least five people want me to keep it I will. I WILL put up another chapter just to see if I change my mind. I'm gonna work on that as soon as I finish with this note. Once again, thank you for keeping in touch and my apologizes for keeping you waiting for almost a year. **


	6. Feelings Revealed

_Recap; _

Sasuke sighed..time to wake up Sakura. This'll be fun..

Kneeling behind her, I gently shake her shoulder. "Sakura..Sakura...it's time for training wake up.."

"Mmmh..Sasuke-Kun no..don't...go" I just stare at her. What was she dreaming about?

"Sakura..wake up.." Shaking her slightly hard, she fidgeted.

Shaking her even harder, "Sakura..wake up.." I growled getting extremely frustrated. I guess now would be a good time to have some fun..

_End Recap._

I felt my heart leap out of my chest as I saw Sakura's emerald-green eyes slide open. Even half asleep she looked good enough to eat. I smirked down at the little pinkette as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She slowly let her arms fall to her sides and I felt a tension in the air.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, making sure to keep my voice light and smooth. I had to be careful not to make sudden moves. Sakura was still very fragile. I didn't want to startle her. How would I make her mine if she hated me?

She wasn't responding. That was never a good sign with Sakura. She tilted her head down, looking at her lap and folding her hands.

"Sasuke.." She said with such a quiet voice I had to strain to her sweet voice.

"What is it?" I asked, puzzled.

"What do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?"

Her small frame began to shake. She quickly put her head in her hands as if to hide her face. Only then did I notice how fragile she actually was, how this little trip of mine effected her. Not only did she watch as all of her friends and family were murdered, she also lost her body. Sakura was now back in the state in which she felt the most venerable. Even if she was able to keep her strength in this body, it wasn't as capable in maintaining it.

I gripped her shoulders and turned her so she was facing me. She took her hands off of her face just long enough for me to see the tears run down her silky face. I quickly grabbed her wrists before she could hide them from me, I wanted her to see me fully. I took her face into my hands, wiping the fallen tears from her beautiful face. I looked her in the eyes and saw the hurt in them. I was struck with a pang of guilt, feeling as if I caused all of this. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her at that exact moment.

"Sakura, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Do not think little of yourself. You are strong and will continue to be. You will have that same body and the same skills as you did before. We can achieve our goals together as one. Hold our mistakes and keep them as a whole. Our friends, who we call family will be there for us and keep us in line. People love you and believe you can do great things. Including myself, I love you Haruno, Sakura. I want you to be mine, forever."

I felt as if my heart was going to explode. I just blurted out everything I've ever felt towards Sakura. As she continues to give me a dazed look, I begin to let go of her, embarrassed.

I grunted as I felt my back hit the ground and another body hit mine. I would have been annoyed any other time, but as I looked down I felt my heart swell. Sakura had big, fat tears running down her face as she embraced me. I returned her hug, taking in the feeling of her warmth against me.

She slammed her lips against mine, surprising me. I pulled her small body closer to mine, deepening the kiss. I let her have control, letting her feel my body.

She pushed her hand under my shirt, exploring every and any area you could reach. I growled as I felt her nails scrape against my chest and down my muscular stomach. Having enough of her teasing, I flipped our bodies over. I placed myself over top of her so I wasn't crushing her, but so she could firmly feel my weight on her own.

I kissed down her neck, leaving small bite marks as I continued. Grabbing hold of the zipper of her red dress, I pulled it down slowly revealing her black under armor. I pulled myself up a little, taking a moment to look at her.

I felt my pants tighten as I let my gaze fall on her. Sakura looked so.. Heated. Her face was flushed and hot. Her lips were puffy from our intense kissing, god she looked so sexy. Her eyes screamed for more, loving and wanting more. She wants me just as much as I want her.

I would give her anything she wanted.

Just as I moved down to kiss her again, she stopped me.

I looked down at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"I hear Naruto, we'll.. Finish later." What was she talking about? I didn't hear..

"SASUKE-TEME!"


	7. The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:** **I've gotten quit a few people asking me to continue this story, I'm going to keep posting. Thank you all for feed back through reviews and PM's I'll keep the thoughts in mind and try to incorporate them. I'm going to try to update often and please tell me how you like these new chapters. Once again thanks for all the help and patience, as always R&R c: 3**_  
><em>

_Thoughts/Flash Backs_**  
><strong>

**Author's Notes**

Regular Text

**Change of POV**

* * *

><p><em>Recap;<em>

I would give her anything she wanted.

Just as I moved down to kiss her again, she stopped me.

I looked down at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"I hear Naruto, we'll.. Finish later." What was she talking about? I didn't hear..

"SASUKE-TEME!"

_End Recap._

* * *

><p><em>Shit.<em>

Sakura and I quickly got to our feet as we heard the rapid foot steps of our blonde teammate approach. As I see him and Kakashi become visible from the trees I curse myself silently.

_How could I not have heard them? I have to be more careful. If she wouldn't have paid attention we could have blown our cover for sure. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.._

As my internal argument went on I didn't notice the strange looks that were shot my way from my teammates and Sensai.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Umh.." I glanced at Sakura, who was giving me a warning look. "No, Sensai."

"Good." He said, sending his gaze off into the early morning sun.

I took a moment to take in what we had here. Looking at Naruto, who was busily chattering to Sakura about something irrelevant. His blonde spiky hair going in all different directions, slightly glistening from the sunlight mixed with sweat. His yellow jumpsuit seemed to hang from him, his body seemed so small next to the person he was to become.

I turned my attention to Kakashi, he was lazily balanced against the bark of a tree with his favourite novel in hand. So careless, but so watchful he was. Murdering my Sensai was one of the highest of regrets. No matter how long I was under Orichimaru's teaching, Kakashi always had a place to stay. He was like a father to me, to all of us. No matter how much I denied it in the past.

Lastly, my eyes fell upon everyone's favourite cherry blossom. Her body was so small, so fragile now. I could almost hear the memory of everyone taunting her as a child. They never knew that she was so much more, I never knew what she would grow to become. I glanced at her delegate features, taking them all in. She was tall and skinny, she didn't look unhealthy, but she wasn't far from it. Her breasts were small and didn't fill out the dress she wore. Her bubble gum pink hair was almost.. too taken care of. Almost as if she was trying too hard, which she was at this point in time when we were children.

I understand now why I only thought of her as a bratty fangirl. She looked so childish acted as so, but as I glance at her face and look into her beautiful eyes, I can see the woman she really is inside. This isn't the week, little girl she was when we were genien, this is the strong, beautiful, courageous person we all grew attached too. You could see past the smile and the laughs, down deep where she kept the pain away. Most of the pain in which I had caused.

The guilt struck me again.

_From this day forth, I will NOT hurt her or any of them like that. Ever._

I was broken from my thoughts when I felt another presence. I quickly whipped myself to the side, just in time to see Ino fall face first into the prints of where my feet stood only moments ago. I shook my head, hearing the quiet snickering of her own teammates behind her.

"Nice one, Uchiha." Blurted out Choji, while quickly shoving a salted chip into his ever so eager mouth.

My eyes flicked, remembering how he was killed. It was not from my own hands, he was not important enough. It was one of my men that took him.

I shook this thought from my mind as I heard a loud screech from the blonde girl who was on the ground.

"SHUT UP CHOJI! That.. was an accident, wasn't Sasuke-kun, darling?"

I smirked a little as my eyes glanced at Sakura. She would have fumed if she was back as an adolescent child, but instead only rolled her eyes at this minor annoyance.

Asuma, the team ten leader, appeared laughing quietly at Ino.

"Hello Kakashi! How are you today?"

"Well, hello to you too, Asuma. Quit good, thank you. Did you need something?"

"Ah, yes. The hokage needs to see you and your team. You need to report right away."

"Yes, thank you. Alright guys it's time to go see the hokage- Ah, nice to see you and your team Asuma."

"You too, Kakashi. Good luck to you and your team! Okay guys, it's time to head over to the trainging center."

Sakura and I glanced at each other, knowing what was to come.

Ino groaned, "BUT SENSAI! WHY DOES SAKURA-UGLY GET TO GO ON A MISSION WITH MY DARLING SASUKE-KUN..".

I rolled my eyes, already tired of her whining. "Well Bino, I mean Ino, it could be because that I am on Sakura's team and not yours."

Sakura giggled as Ino fumed, storming away.

"Ney, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, in an almost confused sort of voice.

"Hn?"

"You seem.. different. In a way."

"Tch, I'm not different you dobe. Let's get going, the hokage needs us, right, Sensai?"

"Right, let's go guys. We can't keep the hokage waiting."

Sakura pasted me a nervous glance, I knew what that meant. We needed to talk about this, both of us were a little out of character. We were so used to being our older selves that we almost forgot what it was like to be twelve again. I kinda missed being this young, kinda.

I noticed as soon as I woke up this morning, how different my body felt. I could feel the inner strength of my older self desperately wanting to get out, searching for the exit out of this horrible body.

I wonder how much power I still possessed from my older self.

No matter, I would regain all of it, if not more.

The minutes passed and we reached the hokage tower. Kakashi instructed us to go inside, waiting for each of us to go through the door before entering himself. We each climb the staircase to the hokage's chamber, stopping before entering. Kakashi gave a slight knock and waited for instructions.

"Come in." A quiet voice was heard from inside the room.

The door was open and there sat the third hokage, whom Sakura and I haven't laid eyes on in many years. I could see the tears build in Sakura's eyes, but quickly pushing them back. Anger bawled up inside of me, rage for the man I used to call 'master'. I never had a master, I was my own master. He took our hokage from us without a second glance. We had great pride for our leaders. I left this village, feeling like it wasn't my home. As if I never had a home. As the years went by, I felt my heart grow more and more attached to it, that's why it needed to be disposed of.

I knew in my heart now, that was not the right decision.

"Hello everyone and congratulations on graduating from the academy."

We all bowed our heads to the hokage and murmured a quick 'thank you' as he proceeded.

"Now, I have a mission for you all. This isn't like your regular D rank missions, this is a little tougher. You will be escorting someone to the Land of Waves. As you may have heard, there has been bandits around all outer portions of the hidden villages, looking for lone ninjas to jump and murder. I need you to get him quickly and safely to his own village. You will understand more of this mission when you meet the man."

"ALRIGHT, A GOOD MISSION!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Hush, Naruto!" Sakura growled, hitting him in the side. He let out a grunt and fell to his knees.

"Owie.. Sakura-Chan! That huuurrt!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You all have one hour to pack your things and head to the gate to meet Tazuna. He is who you will be escorting. Goodbye and best of luck to you."

"Yes, hokage-sama!" We all said in unison, disappearing in four puffs of smoke.

Memories from the first mission flooded into my mind. Now the real show starts.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know that's not how it happened but work with me here. I want to get the story going. Please tell me how you liked this chapter, I'm gonna try to make them a bit longer each time so I hope the length was okay. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**R&R c: 3**


	8. What's happening?

_Thinking/Flashback_

**Author's Note**

_**CHANGE OF POV**_

Regular Text

* * *

><p><em>Recap;<em>

"You all have one hour to pack your things and head to the gate to meet Tazuna. He is who you will be escorting. Goodbye and best of luck to you."

"Yes, hokage-sama!" We all said in unison, disappearing in four puffs of smoke.

Memories from the first mission flooded into my mind. Now the real show starts.

_End Recap._

* * *

><p>I leaned against a wall cooly as the morning sun faded to afternoon. We all had arrived but one. Sakura. It's about ten minutes after the time Hokage-sama instructed us to be here and Tazuna was becoming impatient. The old man stood closely by Kakashi who was quietly reading his book.<p>

"Where is this girl? How much longer will she keep me waiting?" Naruto growled, it was about the ninth time he had asked that.

"If you're going to be this annoying the entire trip I might just let those ninjas get you!" I sighed softly, Naruto wasn't going to make this an easy trip, again.

"Now, now Naruto. Where are your manners?" I whipped my head to the side, finding the source of the voice to be our pink-headed teammate.

All eyes were on Sakura.

"Umh, Nice outfit change Sakura-chan." Naruto blurted out, trying to clear the awkward silence.

It's true, she does look nice. This made her look older, which could help on missions such as this, nothing like her usual attire. She wore a a red almost lace like fabric that crossed down her chest and all the way down her stomach alone with a pair of jet black shorts that made her look slightly shapely, as shapely as a twelve-year-old could be. She had a pair of boots, almost exactly like the one's she wore as an older woman, but red to match her shirt. As well as a pair of black gloves to match the shorts she has on.

My eyes traveled all over her gorgeous body. I couldn't help thinking about our little encounter this morning. I felt the heat rise in my body, my heart gushed with excitement as the memory rolled through my head.

I couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking about it too. I needed to have her.

'_That will have to wait, we have to get through this mission, without becoming seriously_ injured_ again.'_

Yes, Haku would be our main flaw. Sakura and I have to be careful, We can't blow our cover, but we most certainly will not lose to that bastard again.

I clenched my teeth as I remember my twelve year old self bowing in pain to that maggot.

_'That will not happen again, I will be in the one protecting my team this time.'_

"Sasuke, let's move!" I heard Kakashi call.

I nodded, walking in the direction of the gate, Sakura and Naruto falling behind.

We came up with an easy system to protect Tazuna. Sakura would be on the left, Naruto on the left, me behind, and Kakashi in the front. We all remained at a close distance, nobody was would pass through our defence.

'_If I remember correctly, road ninjas will attack in a little under a half hour. I best keep my eye out, just in case'._

* * *

><p>As we walked through the dense forest I could feel my patience leaving me.<p>

I felt has if I were to collapse. What if I can't protect myself like the first time?

What would Sakura think of me?

I jaw was set into a firm frown, glaring a hole right through the ground.

'_Nothing will make me seem week, I will not allow it.'_

The breath in my throat was taken from me as I felt a larger amount of weight set against my body.

"Shit!" I groaned, looking up to see Naruto jumping up from the ground.

I glared at him and almost gasped to see unfamiliar faces.

_'The road ninjas, how could I have failed to notice their presence?'_

My head was swimming, I stumbled to my feet. What the hell was happening?

"Sasuke! Wake up, we're under attack! Guys, guard Tasuna and get behind me!" Kakashi half screamed.

My entire world was a blur, I could barely feel the presence of my own body. I used what strength I had left to throw myself to the left side of Tasuna. Sakura soon appeared in the back and Naruto on the right, Kakashi took his place in the front. We could see the two road ninjas glaring at us from under their thin fabric masks, only their eyes were showing. They had razor claws, mimicking some sort of animal. Now, two road ninjas shouldn't be a problem for the four of us, but of course we never underestimate someone.

I could feel my body weakening.

_"W-what's wrong with me..?"_

I could faintly hear the sound of Kakashi shouting, almost panicking.

"Sasuke! What's wrong with you!...Naruto!.. Sakura take him!" His voice would muffle in and out.

I could feel my body sway back and forth, slipping into half conscious being. I felt hands on me, they were very soft. At this point I wasn't aware of my surroundings, everything was foggy. My eye sight was failing me or my eyes were closing, I couldn't tell which.**_  
><em>**

My mind started to drift, almost sure I wasn't in standing attack position any longer. The only thing I could see was pink. I wanted to reach out and touch it, but my body was unwilling to move. I could feel myself leaving, I tried to hold on, tried to hang out to consciousness, but my brain wouldn't allow it.

"SASUKE..!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haii guys, sorry about the long wait. I've been pretty busy with the holidays starting up again. I'll try to update soon. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed. I hope everyone has a great thanksgiving. Eat lot's of food and have a great time c: <strong>


	9. Author's note: More information :c

**Okie guys, I'm sorry. I really hate the way this story is turning out. I think I'm just gonna rewrite it because I think I can do a much better job. I'm gonna work on the revised version of this soon I promised. I've had writers block for awhile and I've gotten some ideas. I'm gonna work hard and update a lot with this one I promise. This will probably be taken down with in the next two weeks or so, hopefully. Finals are coming up so I don't know how much I'm going to be able to do. I'm going to try my hardest to make a great fanfiction out of this. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story and I'm sorry it didn't work out. The one I do is going to be something extremely similar to this one. A lot of you guys have left reviews and pm's about how much you liked the fact it was in Sasuke's POV and the time travel idea. I'm going to stick with both of those and try to work around this idea to make it a better story, make sure it has better grammar, better character development, and over all more loved by you guys. Once again thank you for those who have stuck with this I will be posting soon with the new one. Thank you for your time and patience. Goodbye loves.**

**-Kiwi**


End file.
